Electronic gifts (e-gifts) such as transaction cards, stored value cards, electronic tickets, gift cards, and stored value cards have become a popular mode of online gifting. For example an e-gift may include a stored value card having a specified cash equivalent value that may be redeemed by a conventional or online merchant. The stored value is determined by the merchant prior to packaging and display for sale or is selected at the point of sale by the purchaser. Nevertheless, these e-gifts, per se, lack any aesthetic qualities that may be useful for enhancing online gifting experiences. Additionally, the online gifting of e-gifts often do not adequately convey a sentiment that a giver would like to provide to his or her recipient. It is with these features in mind that embodiments of the present disclosure have been developed.